The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Walden Media and Village Roadshow Pictures A Lord Miller/Annapurna Pictures/Aardman/Amblin Entertainment/DHX Media/Nerd Corps Entertainment Production A Movie Land Animation Studios Film The Nick Jr. Movie 3: The Think Small Closing Directed by Don Hall & Chris Williams Co-Directed by Rob Letterman Produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Kristina Reed • Roy Conli Nick Park • Chris Meledandri Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Jordan Roberts Karey Kirkpatrick Nicholas Stoller Robert L. Baird Story by Stephen Heneveld Rodney Rothman Chris Columbus Based on the Television series "The JH Movie Collection Show" by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Gal Gadot Bill Hader Tenzing Norgay Trainor Max Charles Jamie Chung Camila Caballero Leslie Jones Noah Schnapp Michael J. Fox Andy Samberg James Corden Rihanna Bill Hader Bex Taylor-Klaus with Julia Michaels and Harrison Ford Executive Producers Jared Stern Karey Kirkpatrick Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Executive Producers Clay Kaytis Sergio Pablos Chris Meledandri Andrew Stanton Score by Hailee Steinfeld Henry Jackman Original Songs by Henry Jackman Karen Marie Aagaard Ørsted Andersen Hailee Steinfeld Edited by Jeremy Milton, ACE Directors of Photography Layout: Rob Dressel Lighting: Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Co-Producers Don Hahn Nicholas Stoller Art Director Stephen Heneveld Character Designers Jin Kim Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Additional Editor Chris Renaud, A.C.E. Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Taylor Rosenberg Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall A Film by Don Hall and Chris Williams Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Erik Strauss Jeff Chasin Shameik Moore Scott Menville Sandy Dong Katherine Sarafian Mona Marshall Randy Thom Peter Falls Sandra Echeverría Chloe Bennet Jake Johnson Ethan Sheely Ella Ray Peter Ramsey Robert Fisher Jr. Jessica DiCicco Terri Douglas Gabriel Guy Antonio Raul Corbo Chris Williams Ralph Eggleston Matthew Wood Hala Haddad Christopher Miller Tara Strong Chris Renaud Mark Christopher Lawrence Damon Wayans Jr. Bill Farmer Jim McLean Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Art Department and Visual Development Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Editorial Asset Production Production Management Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Previsualization Modeling Character Modeling Artists Joy Hyeun Chung Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sabina Suarez Basanta Brandon Lawless Ramón López Seco de Herrera Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald Irene Matar Alena Wooten-Tottle Lou Hamou-Lhadj Michael Krummhoefener John Singh Pottebaum Mark Tiberius Henne Julie Chu Yew Yee Mike Sungjoon Hong Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Jacob Van Valkenburg Sets and Props Modeling Artists Julien Kaspar Christina Garcia Weiland Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Raymond V. Wong Josh West Sophie Vincelette Cassandre Marchetti Thibault Colonges Facial Modeling Artists Alessandro Bonora Richard Raimbault Gustav Ahren Roja Huchez Howard Sly Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Modeling Coordinator Ethan Owen Rigging Character Technical Directors Luis San Juan Pallares Claudia Chung Sanii Ryan Stankevish Stephen Platt Johann Francois Coetzee Uma Havaligi Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul Christian Haniszewski Sabina Suarez Basanta Hessan Bensmaine Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Nicolas Combecave Michael Anthony Navarro Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Iker J. de los Mozos Dave Komorowski Jennifer R. Downs Rigging Coordinator Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacing Artists Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Stephen Heneveld Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Lisa Slates Connors Lisa Briggs Sachs Sydney L. West Jeffrey M. Beaver Krystal McCrummen Yen-Min Hu Émilie Charpentier Emmanuelle Couture Matthew Callaghan Jose A. Rodriguez Grooming Grooming Artists Quentin McGrath Phil Miller Diana Cruz Anne Marie Ben Meredith Christopher Bolwyn Laura Sevier Eric Miller Grooming Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Layout Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Leita Katherine Lewis Jules Eschliman Jones Fred Peci-Evesque Theophile Bondoux Damon O'Briene Thomas de Maleingreau Hyunjoo Yang Travis Yohnke André Alvarenga Jessica McLaughlin Tom Danen Juan Antonio Ferrer Melian Juan Diego Lugo Juan Moreno Edouard Sisternas Layout Finaling Lead Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Layout Finaling Artists Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Fausto Estrada Guerrero Anthony Rispoli Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Emi Tahira Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Daniel Laczkowski Stereo Layout Lead Jocelyne Theresa Ward Stereo Layout Artists Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Letia Katherine Lewis David Andrew Maldonado Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Jameson Schultz Lucy Bowden Layout Coordinator Jennifer S. Williams Animation Lead Character Animators Duncan Marjoribanks Jill Culton Timothy Rodriguez Navaneetha Krishnan Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Senior Animators Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Shiyoon Kim Nick Vlahos William Joyce Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Character Animators Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Hailee Steinfeld Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Henry Jackman Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Christopher Miller Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Sam Marks Ella Ray Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Bex Taylor-Klaus Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Jamie Chung Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias David Silverman Roy Conli Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Additional Animators Melt van der Spuy Alyse Joseph Leanne K. Tanizawa Clarence "Boola" Robello Jeremy Summers Michael Lawrence Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Kim Lucy De la Cruz Laurent De la Chapelle Pedro Hwang Wendie Lynn Fischer Brian Wesley Green Pedram Goshtasbpour Diana Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Jesus Diez Thomas Hannivan Stephen Hoogendyk Cynthia Jill French Marcelo Gravina Zanin Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Taylor Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Steven Pierre Gordon Chris Williams Tom Fish David R. Howe Crowd Animators Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack A. Parrish Tamora Jean Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoie George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Animation Fixers Gary Rydstrom Miren De Andrade David Pascal Cody Cameron Karl Nelson Mark Nguyen Jeffrey Lopez Steve Carell John DeMita Will Lopez José Woong Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Technical Animators Mark Farquhar Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Christopher Miller Richard Miller Casey Anthony Cimarron Pablo Helman Diana Rodriguez Jeffrey Edwards Abraham Franklin Tseng Michelle Lee Robinson Henry Sato Pipeline Pipeline Manager Harry Miller Pipeline Technical Directors Luiz Philippe Peixoto Rick Hromadka Thomas Laffin Timothy Nguyen Dominic Nguyen Jeff Panko Tom Miller Pipeline Engineers Robert Zemeckis Rob Bredow Kelly L'Estrange Wendy Seddon Jorge Sanchez Ian Farnsworth Daniel Miller Pipeline Coordinator Blessan Abraham Character Effects Character Effects Manager Mark Santoni Character Effects Artists Christopher Otto Gallagher Frédéric Valz-Gris Ruth Kim Jin Kowalski Tamouze Jaafar Arnout Pierre-Yves Lefebvre Christopher Alex Logan Jay Sung Joon Banks Alexander Prigarin Jimmy Tsai Milo Riccarand Francois-Maxence Desplanques Konstantinos Panagiotopoulos Takashi "Tak" Yoshida Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Douglas Stichbury Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Character Effects Coordinator Allison Cussigh Crowds Simulation Character Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Sets & Props Simulation Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Simulation Coordinator John Hwang Effects Effects Artists Don Hall Christopher Rodriguez Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Keith Daniel Klohn Rita Ryack Joey Carrasco Sallie Martino Gwen Nguyen Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Sarah Beth Eisinger Dana Belben Gregory Rodriguez Anthony Defoe David DeJuan Jenny Harder Alex Tang Shyh-Chyuan Huang Christian Olan-Geddes Alex Lay Romain Privat de Fortunié Jean-François Hereng Christophe Vazquez Charles Seignolle Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Louis Kalifa Kimberly Liptrap Nick Pitt-Owen Tyler Shelton Tony Leondis Sarah Nguyen Chris Sanders Key Lighting & Compositing Artists Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Milton Rodriguez-Rios Guillaume Desbois Thomas Dairain Leslie Herbert Fernanda Tavares Catherine Saint-Hilaire Lighting & Compositing Artists Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Scott Hunter Marie Victoria Denoga Brian P. Dean Harold Fraga P. Jasmine Katatikarn Adam King Ai Saimoto King Michael Tanzillo Sergei Volkov Jay Jungmu You Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson YuFan Linda Chang Justine Codron Jonathan Davis Mohamed Elsinbawy Jason Emmendorfer Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Siran Liu Brandon May Michael Murdock Daniel Naughton Anthony Ragusa Jon Schroth Wonchan Song Christos Tzeremes Jesus De Santiago Stephanie C. Lee Tanner Joyce Claire Sun Elizabeth Wilcox Guy Boudreau Roxie Lawrence Juan Pope Joaquim Dos Santos Michael Meier John Davis Yarrow Cheney Christopher Miller Christina Raymond Cunningham Régis Aillet Étienne Bagot-Caspar Sébastien Baron Florian Bestel Romain Blanchet Harry Gundersen Thomas Michael DesJardins Alfonso De la Cruz Luis Carrasco Nacho Blasco Dominguez Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Michael George Rampias Brian Copenhagen Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Eldar Cholich Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Jina Kang Dan O'Brien Aaron Ross Haji Uesato Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée David Silverman Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Sébastien Vazquez Evelyn Williams Jeffrey Martinez Christopher James McQuisco Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ashleigh Anderson Dan Cayer Matte Painting Matte Painters Thomas Roland Johnson Bethany Nguyen Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Onesimus Nuernberger Natalie Franscioni-Karp Michael Wei Mao Andrew Cunningham Jeffrey Gribble Matte Painting Coordinator Gina Shay Look Development Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Texture Painting Texture Painting Supervisors Akash Abhishek Karmakar Katie Holt Texture Painters Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Dan Villarreal David Peifer Chris McIntosh Roshan Ramchandra Ghatkar Akash Abhishek Karmakar Yarrow Cheney Harrison Gundersen Katherine Johnson Chuck Schumer Daniel Jennings Dan Hermansen Lorne Balfe Mike Winkelman Manitha Manohar Nayak Prakash D'Cunha Jared Stern Laurent De la Chapelle Gary Rydstrom Katherine Sarafian Tim Mertens Kathleen Woolery Texture Painting Coordinator Josh Myers Rendering Rendering Technical Directors Christian Rodriguez Lee Alexander Alex Tanguay Kayla Lewis Michael Meier Danny Caccavo Vincent Loeffler Simon Dominguez Production Production Interns Rebecca Gunderson Gavin Greenaway Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Daniel Jennings Reggie Johnson Bethany Nguyen Joey Trichak Rita Ryack Production Supervisors Production Assistants Visualization Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban India Unit Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Character Effects Animators Mira Arte Jennifer Lasrado Rohit Jain Aparna Mepani Jayesh Kapadia Anand Palaniswamy Saket Khare Sachin Tyagi Lead Lighters Greg Jennings Ajay Upadhyaya Mayank Kanyal Raju Vaidya Javed Iqbal Shaikh Lighting Artists Adarsh Abraham Krishna Raju Faris Ahmed Aneel Ramanath Ashin Ashroff Mickael Riciotti Vaibhav Dube Aayush Sharma Nitin Punchail Sharanya Viswamani Technical Assistants Harshal Nachnolkar • Aditya Sharma Technical Directors Vimanyu Jain Megha Juneja Jeffery Jose Debanshu Singh Sakshi Verma Production Coordinators Samantha Finkler Swetha Madhavan Nandhini Giri Ashima Taneja Deepak Kumar Production Assistant Priyaa Kalkura Creative Development Gavin Rodriguez Katherine Miller Jared Kushner Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Movie Land Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Karl Lagerfeld Head of Global Production Joseph Cavanaugh San Francisco Unit General Manager Jenna Nguyen Head of Feature Film Development Nicola Kneeland Development Executive Nicky Nguyen Head of Artist Management Kevin Webb Head of Production Technology Jessica Schlobohm Production Executives Ted Sandy Cohn Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Pipeline Directors Sam Marks Marcus Nguyen Production Technology Director Evan Rachel Wood Workflow Directors Dante Tantoco Dan Hermansen Kimberly Arnesen Studio Department Managers Milo Riccarand Miles Morales Hailey McGillivray Courtney Tahau Katherine Sarafian Studio Development Artists Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Harry Lawrence Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Ralph Eggleston Studio Associate Department Manager Mark Farquhar Studio Department Coordinators Glen McIntosh Nicholas Stoller Studio Development Coordinator Audrey Nguyen Aardman Animations Studio Management Chief Executive Officer Nick Park Payroll Administrator Faith Musandu Head of IT Howard Arnault-Ham Marketing and Licensing Coordinator Blair Brown Senior Development Executive James Higginson Creative Consultant Peter Lord Character Designer Pablo Iglesias Developer Mark Keightley Studio Leadership Peter Lord Nick Park Barry Purves David Sproxton IT Support Technicians Jamie Lawrence Achille Mangieri Luke Padfield Jordan Williams Systems Engineer Alex Pothecary Senior Systems Administrator David Waters On-Set LED DMX Development Nathaniel Poate Special Thanks Miles Bullough Liccy Dahl Rob Dudley Sam Fell Harry Gregson-Williams Karey Kirkpatrick Cecil Kramer Rob Letterman Tom McGrath Gregory Perler Timothy Reckart Mark Thomas Annapurna Pictures Studio Management Creative Executive Johnny Dunn Head of Business and Legal Affairs Christopher J. Corabi SVP of Business and Legal Affairs Vanessa Fung Head of Post Production James Masi Legal Person Jordan Marks Production Manager Andrew Harvey Finance and Accounting Brock Lohrey Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Warner Animation Group's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Thanks to Everyone at Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Animation Studios and Aardman Animations, who supported this motion picture Animation Technology Research & Development Modeling Engineers Larry Lawrence Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillaume Nguyen Lauren Elliott Harry Gundersen Miles Rodriguez Tim Miller Editorial & Layout Engineers Tim Johnson Cody Cameron Jeffrey Edwards Kimberly Arnesen Lisa Suzuki Mark Spevick Richard Hollander Ted LaPai Animation & Rigging Engineers Josh Martino Stephen Heneveld Jin Kim Katherine Sarafian William McLaughlin Harriet Tubman Stacy Bissell Erika Dumont David Peifer Kosareff Martinez Panika Yanblack Eko Lorez Aro Koma Time Mano Sanjay Morales Chris Williams Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Steve Lauer Rilly J. Parker Will Ferrell Alma Miller Danny Dimian Cassandra Kaiser Daniel Waldman Mercy Johnson Shader Writers, CFX, FX & Geometry Engineers Tari Uolska Dan Villarreal Smaffiatta Minckoolifasco Alecksandriana Merckwondaitaboscope Sandalon el Ckombleckxs Chris L. Alvarez Tom McGrath George Rodriguez Chad Meyer Ricky Rubio James Clayton Mario Cuomo Recka Marko Smalagasco Mario Rodriguez Katie Holt Will Hackett Diana Rodriguez Eduardo Padilla Shiyoon Kim Leiko Tanaka Lighting & Render Engineers Christina Steinberg Miles O'Brien Jin Johnson Jeffrey Shapiro Christopher Kowalski Anthony Riseborough Otis Rodriguez James Likowski Taylor Rodriguez Wang Leehom Erock Brumáçko Ian Farnsworth Ika Niaka Jospami Yanderump Rump Promp Sandy Dong John Torrijos Production Asset Management & Media Engineers Chris Mallisco Ralph Eggleston Amy R. Racius Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom McGrath Kim Kardashian Zatanna Kambey Alexander Verbitskiy Raymond McDonald Rachel Feltman Tim Mertens Erika Dumont Gregory S. Butler Tim Miller Jake Paltrow Gabriel Guy Ian Farnsworth Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Carlos Saldanha William Richard Eric Walters Jocelyne Theresa Ward Andrea McCarthy Pablo Helman Configuration Management Engineers Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Data Services & Farm Management Engineers Marlin McQuarrie Jin Nguyen Jim Nguyen Nathan Gouveia Don Henderson Digital Operations Supervisors Christopher Miller Carrie La Rese Hughes Michael Talarico Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Henri Dosclz Joshua Dominguez Jake Mattingly Timothy Lopez William Wira Mark Nguyen Engineering System Administrators Jeffrey Dominguez Kevin Webb Anthony Nguyen Gary McCartney Ivy Kim Kyle Winkelman Xavier Bec Boris Jacq Tim Johnson Jacqueline Adelmeyer Shane Rabey Jean-Marie Harris Christopher Stephanopoulos Stéphanie De Crescent Erika Dumont Luisa Dominguez Kim Martinez Operations System Administrators Christian Kambey Karen Gillan Kate Swanborg Chretien Maketh Sébastien Masino Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Tom Nguyen Eric Salas Lenny Gyllenhaal Pidgeon Martinez Kevin Hawkins Tim Brodsky Rob Letterman Sebastian Zuleta Jack LaVoie Ronnie del Carmen Brandon Lawless Audio Visual Engineers Karel Montan Brian Copenhagen Cody Nguyen Dan Villarreal Tari Miller Platform Service Operations Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Christopher Rodriguez Sean Foreman Larry LaPisco Katherine Sarafian Arthur Chouler-Missoffele Harry Lawrence Julie Damm Erik Strauss Mark Harden Digital Resource Administrators Rebecca Huntley Bob Persichetti Max Decroix Alejandro Galindo Richard Nguyen Jill Culton Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Information Security Harry Shannon Jack McGraw Jim Miller Dan Lavender Technology Management Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Digital Operations B Arun B Korak Kalyan Manna Robin Peter Jitan Kumar Sahu Ankit Bagra Nisheed Kundhapurath Meethal Arijit Saha Prasad SS Mohamed Javed Fateh Murali Mohan SV Saibal Saha G.R. Vinay Amit Gupta Sandeep Mohan Soma Saha Ramakrishnan Varadharajan Movie Land Animation Studio Support Administration Dominic Lewis Paul Mounsey Jordan Kerner Kathleen Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evan MacAulay Katherine Collins Luke Lawrence Daniel Edelson Business and Legal Affairs Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Rodney Rothman Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Pidge Gunderson Jamie Chung Amy Pascal Christina Steinberg Gal Gadot Chris Wedge Chris Williams Carlos Saldanha Bex Taylor-Klaus Don Hall Aviva Corcovado Consumer Products and Franchise Development Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Development Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher MacGuffin Jonathan Null Justin Lawrence James Crossley Rupert Gregson-Williams Education Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Facilities and Shared Services Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillermo Arambulo Larry McBrayer Jason Kerner Kathleen McIntosh Maya Kennedy Kim Lopez-Castillo Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Finance, Accounting, and Operations Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Michael Meier Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Evelyn Deavor Global Operations, Information Technology, & Technology Initiatives Roy Conli Rob Letterman Shiyoon Kim Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Ben Estrada Josh Cooley Rob Bredow Robert Zemeckis Kathleen Kennedy Kathleen Thorson Good Frank Marshall Brandon Lawless Brian Michael Bendis Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez John Knoll Magdalena Biernat-Heikkinen Xavier Angel Velazquez Home Entertainment John Lasseter Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Rich Moore Roy Conli Jeff Panko Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Jenny Harder Clark Spencer Jin Kim Don Hahn Dean DeBlois Mike Mitchell Kristina Reed Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Human Resources, Recruiting, and WarnerMedia Relations David Stodolny Scott Hunter Dana Gaier Steven Spielberg Marc Schmidt Christopher McQuarrie Katie Crown Christopher Barnett Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Christopher Boyes Jin Kim Nancy J. Wright Mike Inman Larry McCormick Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz International Channel and TV Distribution Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Marketing Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Facility Operations K Venkatesh Bhat Adheena George-Ranjan Nabarun Modak Adi Shayan Dhiman Das Major (Retd) C Gopinathan Nina Raymond Sneha Venkatraman Karan Dalal Siva Kumar Kasetty Dimple Elaine Ross Gouthami Sanath Lingam Anuja Rungachary Soundtrack Album on Songs "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "TAKE ON ME" Written by Magne Furuholmen, Morten Harket, and Pål Waaktaar Produced by John Ratcliff and Alan Tarney Performed by A-HA Courtesy of Rhino Records By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "FIGHT" Written and Performed by Steve Aoki Courtesy of Atlantic Records "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "BEAT YOUR COMPETITION" Written and Performed by Vibe Tracks Courtesy of YouTube "I WAS MADE TO LOVE HER" Written by Henry Cosby, Lula Mae Hardaway, Sylvia Moy, Stevie Wonder Performed by Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “SWEET HOME ALABAMA” Written by Edward King, Gary Rossington, Ronnie Van Zant Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “YOU SHOULD BE DANCING” Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Courtesy of Reprise Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "GO ON YOUR WAY" Written by Lindsey Adams Buckingham Produced by Fleetwood Mac, Richard Dashut and Ken Caillat Performed by Fleetwood Mac Courtesy of Warner Records LLC "RAGE THE NIGHT AWAY" Written by Juaquin Malphurs and Joseph Harrison Sikora Performed by Steve Aoki and Waka Flocka Flame Courtesy of Ultra Music Records and Dim Mak Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "STEREO LOVE" Written by Victoria Corneva, Eduard Ilie and Eldar Mansurov Produced by Ilie Eduard Marian and Victoria Corneva Performed by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina Courtesy of Sony BMG, Ultra Music and Spinnin' Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “DYNAMITE” Written by Taio Cruz, Max Martin Sandberg, Lukasz Gottwald, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin Performed by Taio Cruz Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "WAY UP" Written by Jaden Smith, Omarr Rambert and Tramaine Winfrey Produced by Omarr Rambert and YoungFyre Performed by Jaden Smith Courtesy of Republic Records Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records “EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN” Written by Bobby Dall, C.C. DeVille, Bret Michaels, Rikki Rockett Performed by Poison Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "GOOD TO BE ALIVE" Written by Meghan Trainor and Ryan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Produced by Meghan Trainor and Justin Trainor Courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP" Written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE" Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) "POWERUP" Written and Produced by Amit Harel Courtesy of Shutterstock/PremiumBeat Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Ben Juwono Stephen Heneveld Kathleen Good John Lasseter Kelly Asbury Andrew Garfield Jake Johnson Kenji Ono Peter Ramsey Bob Persichetti Zack Snyder Leslee Feldman Paul Felix David VanTuyle Sung Shing Zane Yarbrough Vince Aporo Trey Buongiorno Karen Guo Miyuki Hoshikawa with the assistance for Movie Land Animation Studios Major Lazer Daniel Pemberton Lorne Balfe James Newton Howard David Peifer Yarrow Cheney Mark Mothersbaugh Kelly Asbury Mikael Hed and a Very Special Thanks to Whoopi Goldberg Crossover characters courtesy of the following DreamWorks Animation Pearl Studio Warner Animation Group Marvel Entertainment Walt Disney Animation Studios Nintendo Man of Action Studios A DHX Media logo.svg F3cinema.png Studiosoi logo.png PRODUCTIONTax Credit Consulting Services Provided by Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Production Insurance Provided by Hub International Insurance Services Inc. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed.® AHD # 09334 No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America Inc., Aardman Animations and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – US, UK and Canada © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films (BVI) Limited, Aardman Animations and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – All other territories The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits